Into the Future
Into the Future is the 2nd episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Give it up, Zombozo. Rae: Gavin, cast the spell. Gavin: Contigo!! palm began to glow and a burst of energy shot out of his hand; Zombozo dodged the attack, which cause a tear in the universe to be made Rae: Whoa! Ren: What just happened? Zombozo: The Anodite child opened a tear in the universe, and I can use it as an escape. ran towards the tear in the universe, but was attacked by Hex Rae: What is he doing here? Adult Ren: You're not getting away that easily, Hex. Adult Gavin: You can't escape us Tennysons that easily. Gavin: W-what have I done? Adult Ren: Gav, check it out, we somehow ended up in the past. Ren: Did that man just call him, Gav? Rae: I think you opened a time portal and your future selves have entered through it. Adult Gavin: I remember when I accidently did that, I overestimated my strength. Adult Ren: You haven't made that mistake in years. Rae: Hey, where's the adult version of me? Adult Gavin: Oh look, it's Rae, remember him, Ren. Adult Ren: Yeah, I miss Rae. Ren: Miss, what happens to him? Adult Ren: We become evil and kill him, it's not intentional, it just...happens. Gavin: Shi- Ren and Adult Ren: Gav!! Gavin: Sorry. Adult Gavin: Don't worry, you haven't gotten over that habit, but in the future it doesn't matter. Gavin: Yeah, 'cause adults can get away with anything. Adult Gavin: That and children are near, plus, some don't like cussing. Gavin: It's not like it's harming them. Rae: Ok, can we focus on the villains. Ren and Adult Ren: Right, it's hero time! slams the Omnitrix, transforming into Omni-Enhanced Gax while Adult Ren's hands start glowing with energy Omni-Enhanced Gax: Where's your Omnitrix? Adult Ren: When you become Ren 12000, we learn that making sacrifices is the best choice. Omni-Enhanced Gax: Sacrifices, like what? Adult Gavin: Just wait 'till you get there, we shouldn't spoil things. Ren 12,000: And if I remember correctly, Big Chill can solve our predicament with the baddies. Omni-Enhanced Gax: But I've never used this powered up version of Gax. Ren 12,000: That's fine, he's not that all special. Gavin: Dang, that's one way to kill someone's spirit. Omni-Enhanced Gax: Well, if you insist; Gav, could ya? Gavin: Sure. casts a spell, reverting Omni-Enhanced Gax into Big Chill, who freezes Zombozo and Hex then reverts to human Rae: So, how do we get you guys home? Adult Gavin: We'll just enter through the portal and I'll close it from the other side. Gavin: Cool, sounds like a deal. 12,000 and Adult Gavin walked through the portal, dragging Hex with them and closing the portal behind them Ren: So, I can do magic in the future. Gavin: Makes sense, it's in our bloodline. Rae: I can't believe I die. Gavin: It was bound to happen at some point. Rae: Yes, but not so soon. Gavin: Dude, chill. Rae: "groans" Ren? Ren: Uh...let's get pizza. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin (future & present) *Rook Rae *Ren 12,000 Villains *Zombozo *Hex (future) Aliens Used *Gax (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Gax *Big Chill Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes